Optimist Goggles
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: When Draco was approached by Harry, who was seeking help to set Remus Lupin up with Severus Snape, he thought the world had gone mad. As he helps with what he thinks is a hopeless cause, he finds that things look much different through an optimist's eyes.


Well, I decided to expand my horizon. I'm taking a step away from the Legend of Zelda and trying my hand at Harry Potter. This is my first attempt at a HP fic, so please keep that in mind. (Don't worry my LoZ fans, I'll be back! ^_^)

So, this is Draco/Harry slash. It mentions Severus/Remus and slight Blaise/Luna. There is also obligatory reference to Remus/Tonks. Yeah. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first step into HP.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any ideas taken from the books, or any characters affiliated as such. I do not get any profit from this fanfiction, nor do I mean any copyright infringement. This fanfiction is only for my amusement, and hopefully yours. ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy knew what to expect from life. He had a comfortable routine that he followed from day to day. He worked weekdays, lived in a comfortably large house (mansion), and spent his weekends at a local bar with Blaise Zabini for friendly company (someone to complain to). Draco followed his routine down to a T, never diverted from it, and always knew what was going to happen in his small world.

Therefore, Draco couldn't have been more surprised when he was approached by none other than Harry Potter, seeking help to set Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, with Remus Lupin, of all people.

"You want me to what, Potter?" Draco stared at the dark-haired wizard standing opposite of the counter of the potion-ingredients shop he worked at. Glancing around, Draco was both relieved and apprehensive to find that they were alone in the shop; there were no other customers. Turning back to the startling green eyes that were pinning him with a serious look, Draco shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me, Potter."

"No, I'm serious. I want you to help me set Severus and Remus up."

"What brain disease could have possible stuck you this mad?" Draco demanded.

"Come on, don't you want your godfather to be happy?" Potter asked seriously, and Draco flinched.

"Of course I-"

"Doesn't it make you worry, thinking about him all alone, all day, in his dark house?"

"Manor," Draco corrected. "Yes, it does worry me, but what makes you think that the… werewolf would make Severus happy?"

"He's more than just a werewolf," Potter protested, leaning further over the counter. Draco resisted the urge to step back, and settled on arching a brow. Potter continued. "Besides, I think they'd have great chemistry."

"Please," Draco snorted, "I know that they hated each other in school. You don't lose that kind of hate."

"Really?" Potter raised a brow mockingly. "Did you not notice that we have had a whole conversation without even insulting each other. Well, seriously insulting each other," he amended at Draco's pointed look.

"Our sudden conversation skills aside, you're not making any sense. What makes you think the two would even get along, let alone… be intimate," Draco shuddered slightly.

"Why not?" Potter countered, before raising a hand to stop Draco from responding. "I know they had history from school, but really, they didn't completely hate each other. I think they'd get along. Plus, they both need someone."

"That's it?" Draco asked incredulously. "That's your reason for this mad plan?"

"Well, that, and how obsessed Severus was with Remus in school."

"I've heard the story. He just wanted to know the werewolf's secret," Draco argued.

"Severus was still obsessed with him," Potter protested, and Draco gave him a pointed look.

"So, being obsessed with someone automatically points to _interest_ in them?"

At this, Potter flushed, obviously remembering back to 6th year. Draco was stuck with the wayward thought that the redness looked rather nice adorning Potter's face.

Horrified, Draco shook his head, glaring back at the room where his boss brewed potions. He had never noticed the fumes drifting into the front room, but that had to be the cause for his strange thoughts. Promising himself that he'd check the ventilation later, Draco turned back to Potter.

"Look, Malfoy, I need your help. I'm trying to make two lonely people happy, but I can't do it on my own. I know that this will work," Potter leaned forward more, almost hanging onto the counter.

"You're terribly… positive," Draco commented dryly. Potter took this as conformation for Draco's help and grinned.

"Optimism," he said, eyes shining thankfully. Draco searched the vivid green orbs, taking Potter's appearance into consideration. The shock of the other man's request had blown any other thoughts from Draco's mind, but now…

Potter looked good. Not just good, but _good_. Nice. He had finally grown out, no longer looking underfed. He was lean, muscled, but not overly so. He had finally bought glasses that didn't eat his face, but simply framed his cheekbones. Rather than the overly-large, tattered clothes he had worn in school, he now donned jeans that fit snugly, and a comfortably tight turtleneck. The messy mop of black hair wasn't any tamer, but it fit with the man's persona.

During his assessment of Potter (he refused to call it checking out), Draco had missed the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He almost jumped (but Malfoys didn't jump in any sort of surprise), when a chuckle sounded in his ear.

Turning, Draco saw his boss, Vance Butterfield, standing right behind him. The elderly, eccentric potion-maker chuckled again.

"Drarry, m'boy, who do we have here?"

"Mr. Butterfield, my name is Draco, remember? I've been working here for two years."

"Yes, yes, I know," Mr. Butterfield waved a dismissing hand, wild gray hair flopping in an exaggerated manner. "Now, if you only needed time to spend with your young gentleman here, you could use that vacation time you've accumulated."

"No, it's not-" Potter cut Draco off.

"Oh, Mr. Butterfield, Draco's told me about you, but I didn't realize that you were so kind. The thing is, Draco's godfather is a highly honored war hero who sacrificed his own happiness and comfort for the good of everyone else. I'm trying to bring him a little happiness in return, but I needed Draco's help."

Draco's mouth dropped open as Potter gushed on, tilting his head slightly and working Draco's boss completely on a string. The old man smiled indulgently.

"Ah, the wonders of youth. Matchmaking, eh?" Mr. Butterfield laughed. "Of course you may take your young man here. He has over two weeks of vacation time; use it. Just bring him back in one piece, right?"

"Thank you very much, sir," Potter beamed winningly, before rushing around the counter and grabbing Draco's wrist. Draco found himself being pulled out of the store by a smug Potter.

"What was that?" Draco demanded. Potter chuckled.

"Highly trained reasoning skills?" Potter asked.

"No, Potter, I-" Draco was cut off by the other man's chest.

"It's Harry. If my plan's going to work, we have to convince Severus and Remus both that we have become good friends."

"Well then, Po-Harry," Draco stumbled over the name, "what exactly is your plan?"

"Wait, does that mean you're going to help me?" Po-Harry, Draco corrected, asked. Draco shrugged.

"Might as well," he said dryly. "You've already barged into my workplace, confused my boss to no end, and secured me two weeks of vacation time."

"It sure doesn't sound like you're complaining," Harry stated happily.

"You really do live in an optimistic fog, don't you?"

"Nah, I just always try to wear my optimist goggles."

"This is an odd conversation," Draco pointed out. "Anyway, tell me what you're planning."

"First thing, you're going to come home with me and stay for tea," Harry said confidently.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Remus lives with me. The first thing we have to do is convince him, and then Severus, that we have become friends. That's the first step in the plan."

"I'm still confused."

"Don't be," Harry said, taking Draco's arm. "It's going to work."

With that, Harry apparated, pulling Draco along with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

When his feet finally slammed back down on solid ground, Draco yanked his arm away from Harry.

"Bloody hell, give a man some warning next time!"

"Sorry," Harry said, not looking apologetic at all. "I didn't want you to run."

"This is not the right way to start a friendship!"

Draco looked around. They were in what was obviously a muggle neighborhood. The houses standing before him were all pressed together. Each was in a varying state of disrepair. Loud, booming music was drifting from one of the houses. Shocked, Draco turned back to Harry.

"You live… here?"

"Kinda," Harry said, looking around. He leaned closer to Draco, whispering in his ear. "Actually, I live at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Draco repressed the urge to shudder and pushed Harry away.

"What do you think you're-"

"Think about what I just told you," Harry said, unbothered.

As soon as Draco went back over the address, the buildings in front of him shifted. Another house pushed its way through the two houses right in front of where Draco was standing. When it had expanded to its full size, Draco turned to Harry.

"You really keep your house under a-"

"It already was when I inherited it," Harry said. "Come on, Remus will be expecting me."

Harry started up the steps, leaving Draco to follow. They entered the house, coming into a long hallway. Brass lamps lit the hall, showing a tasteful, dark wallpaper and wood flooring. Harry led Draco down the hall, and into a bright, clean kitchen. The wooden table already had a steaming pot of tea sitting on it.

A nearby door opened, and Remus Lupin walked in. Draco took the few moments before the werewolf noticed him to take in the other man's appearance. He was thin, even more so than he had been at school, and there were shadows under his eyes. He was clean and shaven, but Draco suspected that it was only to keep Harry from worrying. Overall, the man was a mess.

"Harry, you're back. I-" Remus stopped when he noticed Draco standing behind Harry. A light brown brow arched. "Oh, company?"

"Yeah, sorry. I hope you don't mind. I ran into Draco just as he was taking off work a few weeks for vacation. Do you mind if he stays for tea?"

Remus was silent, looking Draco up and down. When he was finished, he turned to Harry, who had a pleading look in his eyes. Finally, Remus nodded.

"I'll get another cup, then."

Remus walked over to the cabinets and pulled out another teacup. He quietly poured three cups and sat down. Harry sat across from him, and pulled out a chair for Draco beside him. They sipped their tea in an awkward silence for a while.

"So, Draco, what have you been doing with yourself?" Remus asked, finally breaking the silence. Draco looked up at him.

"I've been employed at _Integral Ingredients_ for two years."

"That's the best potion ingredients shop in all of England," Remus said in slight awe. Draco shrugged.

"We do supply the greater part of Britain, including several independent potion-makers, as well and the Ministry and St. Mungo's. We are successful," Draco said, shrugging again.

"I didn't know that," Harry said, frowning. "It's just you and your boss running the whole thing?" 

"I run the shipping, stock, and distribution of the ingredients. The owner also has a small potion-making business, which he devotes all his time to. I run everything else by myself."

"That is impressive," Remus said.

"It is," Harry agreed, looking up at Draco. Draco noticed that he was still a head taller than the other.

A loud noise came from upstairs, followed by a sharp cry. Harry stood up, but Remus raised a hand.

"It's alright, I'll go."

Remus disappeared through another hall, and Harry sat back down. Draco turned a questioning look to him.

"Remus's son, Teddy, is two years old," Harry explained. "He's gotten to the stage where he can climb out of his bed, and he does often."

"I didn't know he had a son," Draco said quietly. Harry nodded.

"He was married right before the war started. Your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, gave birth to Teddy a few months before Voldemort was defeated."

"Tonks?" Draco asked, as sinking feeling in his stomach.

"She was killed in the final battle," Harry said, eyes sad.

Remus returned in the room, looking a Harry.

"He wants you," the man said. Harry nodded.

"Draco, would you like to meet your cousin?"

Draco followed Harry down the hall and up a set of stairs. They passed a few well-decorated rooms before entering a door engraved with 'Teddy' of it. The room was decorated in light blue, with soft brown carpet. A large window allowed sunlight to stream in and light the room. One corner of the room had a large pile of toys. A bed was pushed in the opposite corner, and a small figure was sitting on it.

Teddy Lupin was small, arms crossed defiantly. His hair was bright red, sticking up in spikes. He turned a frowning face towards Harry, cold blue eyes flashing. When he caught sight of Harry, he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. His hair fell forward, turning a dark brown, and his eyes softened to a mellow green. Draco gaped.

"He took after Tonks. He's a metamorphagus," Harry explained as he picked Teddy up. The small boy gushed happily.

"'Ry, 'Ry," he cooed, tugging on Harry's hair.

"He never can get my name right," Harry said, laughing.

"Why does he-?" Draco trailed off. Harry smiled.

"Teddy's my godson. Aren't you?" he cooed, and Teddy laughed. Harry turned to Draco. "Would you like to hold him? He's small for his age, so he's not very heavy."

Draco gulped, eyeing the boy.

"I don't- I've never…" Draco trailed off and Harry laughed.

"Never held a baby before? It's ok, there's a first time for everything. Teddy doesn't wiggle a lot. Here, hold out your hands."

Draco looked wary, holding his hands out. Harry laughed.

"Lighten up, Draco. Relax," Harry walked towards Draco, holding Teddy out. He laughed at Draco's panicked look. "Scared, Malfoy?" Harry teased. Draco grinned.

"You wish."

Harry placed Teddy in Draco's outstretched hands. Draco tensed, but pulled the boy close to him. Teddy shifted a bit, turning to look at the stranger holding him. Draco stared down at him, mesmerized. Teddy was so small; he made Draco feel huge in comparison. The little boy was watching Draco intently. He reached up and placed a tiny, inquisitive hand on Draco's cheek. He scrunched his little face up in concentration. Dark brown hair shifted to silvery-blonde, and green eyes darkened to match Draco's stormy gray ones.

Teddy looked back up, now a spitting image of Draco. The little boy gurgled happily, tugging at Draco's hair. Draco looked up at Harry, who stepped forward and smiled.

"Wow," Harry breathed, looking at Teddy. "He's never tried blonde before."

Draco watched Harry as he cooed at the baby. His eyes were shining happily, face flushed in excitement. He was pressed against Draco's arm, leaning over to look at the baby. Harry, sensing Draco's stare, looked up into his eyes.

"Everything ok?" a voice sounded from outside the door. Draco backed up slightly, turning towards the door. Within a few seconds, Remus appeared, looking at his son.

"Oh good, you got him up."

"Yeah, he was a little cranky," Harry said, and Draco wondered if he was imagining that the other sounded slightly breathless. "He's good to go now."

Draco handed Teddy to Remus, who cradled his son lovingly.

"I've never seen him blonde," the werewolf remarked, glancing up at Draco. "You must be good with kids; he only changes to look like people he likes."

"I've never been around children," Draco said. Remus shrugged.

"I suppose you'll get plenty of practice here," Remus said, pinning Harry with a strange look.

Harry just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked Draco to the door. "I know I sprung this on you."

"It's… fine," Draco said. "I'll try to help you, but I don't know how well this will work."

"You need to find your optimist goggles," Harry teased. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do we do next?"

"Now, we need to have tea with Severus. Don't you two get together sometimes, or something?" Harry asked.

"Once a week," Draco affirmed. Harry nodded.

"When? Tomorrow's Friday," Harry looked hopeful, but Draco shook his head.

"No, I spend Fridays with Blaise. Saturday morning I go to Snape Manor. I'm guessing you'd like to come?" Draco asked, seeing Harry's eyes light up.

"Yes, that'd be perfect!" Harry exclaimed. Draco shook his head.

"I still think you're mad."

"As long as you'll be mad with me," Harry joked. Draco felt his face heat up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll come pick you up Saturday."

Draco hurried down the steps, desperate to put distance between him and Harry. It had only been one day; how was he going to survive the next two weeks?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, he _what_?" Blaise asked, voiced raised to carry over the loud murmur of the bar. Draco nursed a butterbeer, never fond of anything stronger, and sighed.

"He wants me to help him set my godfather up with Remus Lupin," Draco repeated. Blaise laughed.

"First of all, why would he want to do that? Secondly, why did he ask you of all people?"

"I don't know," Draco took a swig. "He already got my boss to give me vacation time. I'm stuck."

"You know, you can always say no, take the vacation time, and go to the beach," Blaise said, eyeing Draco shrewdly. Draco frowned.

"You know, I do want to help Severus. Harry has a point; all he does is stay in his house, brooding, all day."

Blaise raised a brow, giving Draco a pointed look.

"It sounds more like you want to help Severus… with _Harry_," Blaise stressed, and Draco flushed, realizing his slip-up. Blaise smirked. "Of course, who wouldn't? He's rich, powerful, and has a rather nice ar-" Draco clapped a hand over Blaise's mouth.

"You're going to stop right there," Draco hissed. Blaise chuckled, pushing Draco's hand away.

"No, really Draco," Blaise said, sipping his firewhiskey, "I think you should do it."

"Why?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Look at you," Blaise motioned to Draco lazily. "Your life is boring, Draco. You never do anything. This could not only help your godfather, but also you. Besides," Blaise smirked, peering at Draco from the corner of his eye slyly, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much."

Draco spluttered into his butterbeer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Draco, come in."

Severus opened the door, stopping short when he saw who was standing beside his godson. His eyes narrowed, and Draco stepped forward.

"Hello Severus," he said, hoping he sounded pleasant. "Is it alright if I brought a guest?"

Severus glared at Harry, who simply smiled back, looking completely agreeable. Draco was impressed; he had been on the end of a Severus Snape glare a few times before, and it wasn't pleasant. Finally, Severus nodded.

"Come in."

They followed Severus into the living room, sitting on the slightly hard leather chairs. The walls were covered by bookshelves, stocked with thick, ancient books. Severus stiffly summoned tea, and they sat in silence. Severus eventually turned to Draco.

"I heard your mother has enjoyed her time in the Caribbean?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "She's staying. She already bought a house, and has moved her possessions. I think she likes being able to start over."

"Yes, I would imagine," Severus said, before turning to Harry.

"Potter," he nodded. "How has life been treating you?"

"Very well, sir," Harry said. "I inherited Grimmauld Place, you know, and fixed it up. Remus and his son Teddy live there with me."

"Indeed?" Severus asked. Harry's eyes gleamed.

"Yes, I've been helping take care of Teddy. I'm his godfather."

"I heard," Severus said, summoning Harry more tea without thinking about it. "How is he growing?"

"Quickly," Harry said, laughing. "He's with his grandmother now. He goes there once a month."

"Full moon?" Severus asked, suddenly serious. Harry nodded grimly.

"Wolfsbane is hard to come by, sadly even more so for those who need it. The attic at Grimmauld Place is warded. I stay with Ron and Hermione, and Teddy goes to Andromeda."

Severus was quiet, sipping his tea in thought. Harry watched him silently, and Draco was impressed again; Harry knew just how to handle Severus.

Finally, Severus sat his cup down.

"I would not be… opposed to helping Remus. I happen to have time and ingredients, and am able to brew the Wolfsbane."

Draco gaped at his godfather, but Harry smiled.

"That would be very much appreciated," Harry said. "I'm sure Remus would be thankful. The full transformation bothers him greatly."

"I can imagine," Severus said dryly. "Once he has recovered from this transformation, tell him to come over. I will get the potion started."

Satisfied, Harry stood, placing his cup on the table beside him.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "I must be going now, but I will pass the message on to Remus. Thank you for having me over, sir."

"I'll walk you out," Draco squeaked out of his shock.

Once they were standing on the steps outside, Harry turned to Draco, beaming.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear all of that?" he demanded. "This is perfect!"

"That was… interesting," Draco admitted. "This might just work."

"Is someone developing his own optimist goggles?" Harry teased.

"It seems you're rubbing off on me," Draco commented dryly. Harry laughed.

"I happen to think that's a good thing."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later found Draco answering his godfather's door, stepping back to allow Harry, Remus, and Teddy to enter. The little boy immediately reached out for Draco, who took him from Harry's arm without another thought.

"Hey Draco," Harry greeted. Draco nodded in return.

"Severus is downstairs," he motioned to a nearby flight of stairs, turning to Remus. "He's waiting for you."

Remus left without a word, and Draco turned to Harry.

"Well?" he inquired. Harry smiled.

"I think it's going to work."

Draco shifted Teddy in his arms, already comfortable with holding the little boy.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

During the following week, Draco saw a completely new side to his godfather. Severus had insisted that Remus stay during the potion-brewing, overseeing the man's health. He was also brewing additional, nutritional potions for the werewolf to take.

Also, Severus seemed quite taken with Teddy. Draco had nothing to go by, having never seen Severus around children that he wasn't teaching, but he thought that his godfather was rather smitten by the boy. Within a few days, Teddy had Severus wrapped around his finger. The man held him whenever he wasn't brewing, and Teddy had taken to wearing his hair dark black, contrasting with Remus-like golden eyes.

He almost looked like he belonged to the two.

Draco was struck by the thought one afternoon, when Severus was holding Teddy in his lap while he read. The boy was asleep, head tucked under Severus's chin. Remus was sitting on the same couch beside the two, reading as well. They looked like a right happy family.

At that thought, Draco snuck out of the room, heading to the guest room Harry had been staying in. He burst in, seeing Harry sitting on the bed.

"Bloody hell, Harry, this is working!" Draco exclaimed. Harry looked up at him.

"What?" he inquired.

"They're actually getting along!"

"Someone's optimist goggles are working full force, are they?"

"Seriously," Draco insisted, sitting beside Harry, "they're getting along better than I ever thought they would. Severus has shown more interest in things since you came, and Remus looks healthier."

"I know," Harry said, eyes soft. "This is what I was hoping for."

"You just have to be a hero, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Gotta save everyone," Harry said, frowning. "I just wanted them to be happy. They both sacrificed so much for the war."

Draco noticed the guilty look in Harry's eyes.

"You know it wasn't your fault," Draco said quietly. Harry sighed.

"I can't help it. Guilt complexes and hero complexes go together."

"You can't beat yourself up over that," Draco protested, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. "You did what no one else could, went through more than anyone else, and defeated the worst wizard of the century. You did wonderfully under the circumstances, and saved us all."

Harry turned, glancing up. Draco was struck by the intense green gaze. His eyes roamed Harry's face, taking in every scar, every line, and the few freckles adorning the nose. Harry tilted his head up slightly.

"'Ry, 'Ry!"

"Harry, Teddy's going to Andromeda's."

Harry pulled back as though burned and met Remus at the door. He took Teddy from his father and bounced him slightly. Draco turned, watching Harry say goodbye to his godson, and wondered what had just happened…

…and tried not to read too much into it.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, Draco was lying awake in bed. He sighed, rolling over to try and get comfortable. He tried (and failed) to not think about Harry, and how intense his eyes were.

A little while later, Draco heard something coming from the hall. It was faint, and Draco only heard it because he was used to the complete silence of his own manor. Straining his ears, Draco realized that he was hearing a whimpering cry.

At first, Draco thought that it was Teddy crying, but he remembered that the baby had gone to his grandmother's. Curious, Draco slipped out of bed, padding out into the hall. The quiet whimpers were coming from the room across from Draco's; Harry's room.

Draco opened the door and slipped inside. The moonlight pouring down from the large window illuminated the room in a bluish glow. Using the faint light, Draco made his way to the bedside, looking down at the dark form in the bed.

Harry was shaking, fists curled in the sheets tightly. He was whimpering softly, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. His mouth was twisted in distress.

After debating for a moment, Draco reached out and placed a hand on Harry's arm. The dark-haired wizard flinched, but didn't wake.

"No…" he whimpered. "Sirius!"

_Serious? _Draco wondered, before shaking his head. Firmly, he tapped Harry's arm.

"Harry? Wake up."

With a jolt, Harry sat up, glancing around wildly. When he noticed Draco in front of him, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's middle. Shakily, he pulled Draco closer.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco asked in concern. Harry flinched, looking up.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't… I was…" Harry trailed off. Draco shook his head.

"No, it's ok. Nightmare?"

Harry nodded, looking around the room miserably. Draco noticed that he was still shaking. He sat down beside Harry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head, but Draco persisted. "You said 'Sirius'."

Harry flinched again, and Draco wracked his brain, trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

"Sirius Black," he breathed, suddenly remembering. "He was your godfather, right?"

Harry nodded, face scrunched in sadness.

"He died… 5th year," Harry whispered.

"Shit, Harry, I didn't mean to be a prying prat," Draco stood. "I'll go."

"Wait," Harry stopped Draco, grabbing his wrist softly. Draco turned. "Stay?"

Draco studied Harry for a moment. He was still shaking, though slightly less now, but his eyes were still watery. Sighing, Draco walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in under the comforter. He turned to look at Harry's shocked face.

"What? If I'm going to stay, I'm going to be comfortable."

"It was my fault he died," Harry whispered, voice low. Draco shook his head.

"I told you, you can't-"

"No," Harry cut Draco off. "This really was my fault. Voldemort tricked me, and the Order had to come bail me out. Sirius came and…" Harry trailed off, two tears leaking from his eyes. Draco shifted closer, pressing against Harry comfortingly. Harry continued. "I had only met Sirius in 3rd year. Once his name was cleared, I was going to live with him, in Grimmauld Place."

Harry turned, pressing his face against Draco's neck, throwing his arm around Draco's chest and clinging tightly. Draco could feel tears falling onto his skin. Sighing, Draco carded his fingers through Harry's messy hair, murmuring softly.

Eventually, Harry's breathing evened out. His hold on Draco loosened. Draco turned, looking at Harry's face. Illuminated by the moon, Harry took Draco's breath away. Sighing, Draco slipped away from Harry, leaving the room.

He had someone to visit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stepping into Grimmauld Place, Draco glanced around. The house was quiet as Draco made his way upstairs, looking for a room he had seen, but never been in. Finally, he found what he was looking for two doors away from Teddy's.

Draco lit the lamps, glancing around the room. The walls were adorned with portraits, whose inhabitants were beginning to stir. Draco walked around the room, reading the nameplates under the portraits. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

Side-by-side, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Potter sat in their portrait forms. They looked at Draco in interest at he approached.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Mr. Black," Draco bowed his head in greeting. Sirius's portrait scoffed, but James and Lily smiled warmly.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked. Draco nodded.

"I have something I want to do, but would like your opinion, if not support."

"Go on," James urged, understanding lighting his eyes. Draco sucked in a deep breath.

"I would like your permission to court your son."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Draco returned to Snape Manor, he was greeted with a strange, if not disturbing, sight. Cringing, he slipped out of the living room as quietly as he could.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were asleep on the couch, tangled together.

Shuddering and happy at the same time, Draco hurried up to Harry's room. He found the other man sitting up in his bed, staring out the window. Draco sighed; he had hoped to get back before Harry woke.

"Good morning," Harry said, voice oddly distant. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine," Draco said, puzzled.

"What do you need?"

"Have you been downstairs yet?" Draco asked, stalling. Harry shook his head, and Draco smiled. "Your plan worked. One Severus Snape is currently on the couch with one Remus Lupin."

"Really?" Harry turned to Draco, eyes shining. "That's great!"

Suddenly, Harry's face fell, and he turned away. Worried, Draco sat beside him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Harry," Draco said sternly, pulling Harry back around to look at him. "I know you. I know something's wrong."

"You know me?" Harry scoffed. "You don't know me."

"What?" hurt, Draco flinched back. Harry rounded on him.

"Leave me alone!"

"No!" Draco stood, stepping towards Harry.

The next thing either of them knew, they were one the floor, grappling fiercely. A few moments of scuffling later, Draco had pinned Harry down, forgetting that he had magic, and held him there physically. He stared into Harry's wide eyes, seeing anger and a hint of hurt in them.

"What's wrong?" Draco demanded softly. Harry's eyes softened.

"You left."

Draco puzzled that statement for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. Harry nodded.

"I meant to be back before you woke," Draco explained. Harry sighed.

"You could have just stayed in your room."

"My room?"

"Didn't you go back to your room after I fell asleep?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"I stayed most of the night, but I had to run and do something."

"What?" Harry asked interestedly.

Sitting back, Draco rolled off of Harry, allowing him to sit up. Draco sighed before turning to Harry seriously.

"Harry, what do you think about me?"

"You're a nice guy, kind of stuck up, but a good guy in general. Why?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Is that it?" Draco stressed, and Harry straightened in realization.

"Do you mean…?"

"I went to Grimmauld Place, to the portrait room," Draco explained. "I had to talk with Sirius… and your parents."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm old-fashioned," Draco explained, looking away. "I wanted their permission before I…" he trailed off.

"My optimist goggles are saying that you want to take me out," Harry said teasing lightly. Draco smiled and looked up at Harry.

"Is that what your optimist goggles want?"

"It's what they were hoping for," Harry admitted. Draco grinned.

"They were right."

Slowly, Draco leaned forward, giving Harry time to back away. Harry chuckled, breath ghosting over Draco's lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," he breathed huskily.

Draco surged forward, catching Harry's mouth with his. The kiss was chaste, simple, but Draco loved the feel of Harry's soft lips sliding slickly against his. He pulled back slightly to look Harry in the eye.

The gleam in the green irises boosted Draco's confidence, and he caught Harry's mouth again. This time, he gripped the back of Harry's neck. He nipped at Harry's bottom lip before running his tongue across it. Harry parted his mouth obediently, and Draco slipped his tongue inside, tasting Harry thoroughly. Tapping the sensitive roof of Harry's mouth, Draco reveled in the breathy moan the other let loose.

Draco shifted, pulling Harry to straddle his lap, leaning back against the bed. Harry pulled back, eyes bright, mouth red. He beamed.

"What do your optimist goggles say now?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"They say I love you."

"I think mine are saying that I love you too," Draco said, before catching Harry in another heavy kiss. His hands found their way into Harry's hair, tugging on the messy strands lightly. Harry moaned again.

"Well, don't let us interrupt," a dry voice said from the doorway. Pulling back, Draco twisted and saw Severus and Remus leaning against the doorway. Face red, Harry burrowed into Draco's chest. Draco laughed, glancing back at Severus, who nodded.

"We'll just be downstairs."

Harry meeped and Draco laughed again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, over here!"

Draco made his way over to the bar, sitting beside Blaise, who turned to look at Draco appraisingly.

"Where's Potter?" Blaise asked.

"He's coming in a moment," Draco said, "and be nice."

"I know, I know, don't offend your sprightly Gryffindor lover," Blaise teased.

"Speaking of, when are you finally going to ask her out?"

"We've been over this," Blaise said wearily. "I'm not, not will I ever, ask Luna Lovegood out."

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"Please, Draco, like she'd ever agree to even look at me twice. I'm a Slytherin. Not to mention, I'm an aristocrat. We both know how eccentric Luna is; she'd want a… threstral trainer, or something equally strange."

"I don't know," Draco said. "She seemed pretty interested in what you had to say at the last Hogwarts reunion."

"Potter sure has changed you," Blaise said, shaking his head. Draco laughed.

"It's the optimism. It helps me," Draco took a swig of butterbeer. "I still think you have a chance with Luna."

"I think your 'optimist goggles' have gained a state of permanency," Blaise commented dryly.

"My optimist goggles say 'turn around'," Draco said, smiling slyly.

Harry was headed towards the bar, followed by a dreamily-chattering Luna. She spotted Blaise and sat beside him, launching into a quick conversation. Blaise looked shocked, but pleased, and Draco turned to share a smug smirk with Harry.

Slipping into the chair beside Draco, Harry leaned over and kissed Draco softly. When he pulled back, Draco smiled happily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just happy," Draco said. "I'm really starting to like this optimism thing."

Harry beamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. I didn't include Ron, Hermione, other important characters, or even a single spell because I wanted to try something simple, before I wrote a detailed Harry Potter fic. I hope it worked. ^_^

Well, what did you think? I tried to keep everyone in character, and I hope I succeeded. I'm definitely doing more HP fics! ^_^ So, review and let me know what you thought and what you think I can improve on, please.

-Snow-


End file.
